


There's Something About Snape...

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Severus Snape, Genderbending, Intersex, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Size Kink, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, intersex severus snape, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: VERY EXPLICIT ONE-SHOT, SMUT GALORE.  Snape has a secret that he's kept from EVERYONE.  Despite his efforts, Harry Potter figures out what exactly that secret is.  Now what?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very different fanfic, at least, from what I've read. See labels for what you're getting yourself into.  
> I hope you love it. Leave a comment <3  
> They will be moderated but don't let that stop you. I love comments.<3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**_There’s Something about Snape…_ **

 

Harry was wandering the halls under his invisibility cloak, as per usual, after curfew.  He’d figured that he’d earned it—with killing Voldemort, and saving Snape.

 

Harry had been thinking about Snape ever since he had saved him.  How his face had looked when he thought he was about to die.  How he’d told Harry to take his memories. 

 

Lucky for him, Harry had been spending lots of extra time going over healing spells with Hermione. 

 

As his thoughts were whirling, he found himself very curious, and he saw that Snape’s office door was open. 

 

He knew better than to assume Snape wouldn’t hear him—but he _did_ just start his classes again, with his injuries having to heal completely.  Perhaps his senses wouldn’t be up to par just yet.

 

Harry quietly snuck into the room, not even having to move the door, for it was open wide enough for him to slide through.  To his relief, Snape didn’t look in his direction, and instead opened another door Harry hadn’t ever noticed.  Then again, he hardly spent time in the man’s office.

 

Harry’s heart raced as Snape walked toward him—but he was only shutting the door he had come through, and he locked it with a spell.  Harry didn’t breathe, but he waited until Snape went through the other door.

 

He hadn’t heard it lock, and Harry was betting that Snape wouldn’t lock this door if he had the other locked.  He waited about two minutes, deciding to go for it. 

 

Quietly as he could, he opened the door.  It didn’t creak, thank Merlin, and he was able to shut it without a sound.

 

He feasted his eyes on what no other student ever saw: Professor Snape’s personal living space.  He was in his quarters.  Harry started to sweat.  What the fuck had he done?  He told himself to calm down—it was definitely a story worth telling later. 

 

There were lots of bookcases, which Harry expected, a small kitchen, and a living area. 

 

Then, a hallway.  He assumed Snape was in the loo—for he heard the shower, and the door was shut. 

 

His heart still racing, Harry took this very rare opportunity to walk toward Snape’s bedroom.

 

Oh gods, he was about to see his most hated Professor’s bedroom!  Harry didn’t even want to think about what the man did in here. 

 

But his mind started to wander anyway.  Harry mentally sighed and shook his head at himself.  His hormones had been raging ever since he’d broke it off with Ginny.  She was too…soft.  Too dependent.  Too everything.

 

Harry looked around.  Green and black bed sheets, a black carpet, and deep tan walls.  Black furniture, too.  Harry could have snorted.  What else had he expected?

 

He heard Snape humming to himself—oh gods, he was coming this way.  Harry nearly leapt, but found calmness somehow, picking a place to stand still, in a corner of the room.

 

He watched as someone beautiful entered the room.  _Whoa.  Wait a second._

 

A very naked…woman? 

 

She had small, perky breasts, and a long lithe form.  She had the same length of hair as Snape.  Same eyes as Snape. 

 

Harry didn’t realize he was shaking.  He was in total and complete shock. 

 

_SNAPE IS A WOMAN._  

 

Harry repeated that to himself at least twenty times before getting closer.  Just a little closer, to see if this was real. 

 

Snape’s face looked a little younger, but that was the only difference.  His nose was still the same.  His jaw was a little softer around the edges. 

 

Harry stopped himself from gasping as Snape opened his drawer, pulling out a dildo.  His jaw dropped, but he put his hand over his mouth, worried he’d actually say something—as he saw his Professor spread his…her…legs…

 

“ _Mmmmm_ …”  Snape moaned, in his usual smoky voice.  Holy hell.  Snape was masturbating. 

 

With a dildo.

 

Harry had to get out of here.  But the door was shut.  There was no escape.  Snape would see the door move.  No—he had to stay put.  He…watched as Snape hissed and moaned as he charmed the dildo to move in and out of him. 

 

_Holy fucking Merlin_.  Harry thought, as his erection flared to life.  This could _not_ be happening.  He could not be turned on by this.  By Snape.

 

But he heard those whimpers, those whines, and as Snape grasped his breasts and cried out, Harry came in his pants without being touched.  He let out the smallest whimper, but thankfully, Snape was too lost in the moment to hear anything.  Snape was squirting all over the sheets, still coming, screaming, “ _Yes!  Yes!_ ” 

 

Harry didn’t know what to do.  He wanted to tear his glasses off and chuck them out the window.  He wanted to tell someone, anyone about this, but at the same time, he didn’t want to tell anyone—this was…Snape.  He couldn’t tell anyone about what he’d just seen.  No. 

 

He owed Snape everything.  He couldn’t ruin him.  Or, her?

 

**HP/SS**

 

Harry had fallen asleep in the corner of the room under his cloak, and woke up to the sound of Snape getting dressed.  He was…himself again.  Had Harry just imagined all of that last night?

 

Harry followed Snape out of his rooms, back into the familiar halls of the dungeons.  Never had those dark dank halls seemed so comforting to Harry.

 

He decided he would skip classes today.

 

**HP/SS**

 

Once he took off his cloak in Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione approached him. 

 

“Where have you _been_ , Harry?”  Hermione questioned, arms crossed.  “We were worried sick!”

 

Ron added, “Mate, you alright?  You look…pale.”

 

Harry gulped.  “I…can’t.  Can’t talk about it.  It’s…too personal.  I did something bad.  Something _really_ bad.”  He looked down.  He couldn’t believe what an idiot he’d been for spying on Snape like that.

 

Hermione looked at him worriedly.  She exchanged looks with Ron. 

 

Harry groaned, “I’ve had a long night.  I just…need to rest.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Whatever it is, Harry, talk to Ron about it.  It’ll be better to get it off your chest.  I have to go to class.  Lucky for you, Ron has a free period.”  With that, she patted Harry’s shoulder and left. 

 

Ron nodded, “So…what happened?  Come on, you know I won’t tell a soul.”

 

Harry shook his head, “It’s…about Snape.  I can’t say it, Ron.”

 

Ron frowned.  “Snape?  Did he catch you?”

 

Harry paled, “No…I…followed him.  I don’t know why.  I just…the door was open.”

 

Ron looked confused, “What door?”

 

Harry gulped, “The door to his office.  I was under the cloak…and he went into his rooms…”

 

Ron’s eyes widened.  “You followed him into his _rooms_?”  He whispered.

 

Harry put his head in his hands.  “I know…it was a terrible idea.  I don’t know why I did it!”  He angrily exclaimed.  “I don’t know why!”

 

Ron soothed him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey, it’s okay mate.  He didn’t catch you in there, did he?”

 

Harry shook his head. 

 

Ron sighed, “Well, that’s a relief.  No one has to know.”  He smiled, “So, what does the bat dungeon look like?  Any chains, torture devices?”

 

Harry’s face went red.  “Ron…you’re never going to believe me.”

 

Ron’s eyebrows raised.  “Of course I will, mate.  Er…what, does he wear bunny slippers or something?”  He chuckled.

 

Harry bit his lip.  “Ron…he’s…Professor Snape is…he can change.  Into…into….”

 

Ron looked at him with worry. 

 

Harry finished, “He changed into a woman.”

 

Ron’s jaw dropped.  “You’re joking.  You can’t be serious!”  He had a small fit of laughter, but when Harry was completely silent, he stopped laughing.

 

“No Ron…I wish I was, believe me.  But that’s not even the worst part.”

 

Ron gulped, “What else happened?  Oh god, it’s like a horror film.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement…even though he was undeniably hard thinking about it.  “Yeah.  Well, I followed him…or her…into the bedroom.  And…saw Snape nude,” Harry shivered, which he _hoped_ was in disgust, “and Snape got out a…dildo.”

 

Ron went a little green.

 

Harry shook him, “Ron, are you alright?  I’m sorry!  I’m sorry, I know, it’s a shock—”

 

Ron nodded, catching his breath. “No, I’m…I mean…I’ll be alright.  He…in front of you?  Oh Harry, I’m sorry mate.”  He had a sympathetic look on his face.

 

Harry cringed, “Yeah, er, he…made sounds and…charmed it.  The dildo.”  Harry hoped he wasn’t blushing too hard.  He supposed it wouldn’t have mattered—Ron would have understood embarrassment, of all things, in that situation.  But Harry knew it wasn’t _just_ embarrassment he was feeling.  It was wrong on so many levels.

 

Ron stood up, “That’s it.  I’m skipping class today.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement, “Me too.”  He sighed.

 

**HP/SS**

 

For the next week, Harry couldn’t look Snape in the eye.  He couldn’t breathe when he was asked a question by Snape in class, which only made him lose points.

 

Not that Harry cared about points.  He just wanted to stop thinking about… _her_?

 

His potion-making skills were already below adequate, but now they were plainly horrendous.  Whenever Snape walked by, Harry’s whole body stiffened. 

 

Every last organ.

 

Harry couldn’t help it.  He couldn’t help but hear those moans over and over again in his head.  And when Snape walked near him, it was like someone had dosed him with ambrosia. 

 

“ _Harry!_ ”  Hermione whispered sharply, “Your potion!”

 

It was boiling over, and Harry quickly turned off the heat and sighed.  He waited for his usual point deduction, but he was surprised by a warm breath near his ear. 

 

“Meet me after class, Potter.”  Harry nearly jumped, as did his hard cock, and he could barely squeak out a response before Snape dismissed the class.

 

Harry looked at the ground as Snape approached him.  “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

Snape crossed his arms.  “Potter.  I have known you long enough to know this is not normal behavior, even for a delinquent such as yourself.”  He paused, “Will you even give me the respect of _looking at me_ while I am speaking to you?”

 

Harry sighed, looking up.  He looked into Snape’s eyes, and he was sure that his emotions were written all over his face.  He blushed furiously. 

 

Snape cocked an eyebrow.  “You have never been afraid to face me, of all people.  What has changed?”  He uncrossed his arms.  He actually looked concerned.

 

Harry’s mind flashed with images that were very distracting.  “Er…I don’t know, Sir.  I can’t seem to concentrate in class.”

 

Snape snorted.  “That is not unusual, Harry.  What _is_ unusual is your lack of unwarranted bravery.”

 

Harry’s eyes darted back to Snape’s.  Snape had called him ‘Harry.’  Had that ever happened before?

 

Snape looked at him with true concern this time, and suddenly put the back of his hand on Harry’s forehead.  “You’re burning up.”  Not only that, Snape noted, but Harry was turning a light shade of green.

 

Harry shivered against the man’s touch, “I think I’m…going to be sick.”

 

Snape tugged on his hand, “Come with me.  I have a potion that will help, but it is in my quarters.”

 

Harry’s brows shot up in surprise.  “You mean, you don’t care?”

 

Severus turned to him, “Don’t care about _what_?  I swear, Potter, I never understand you.  Just come.”

 

Harry nodded, already wanting to die.  Snape was holding his hand.  Tugging on his hand, and they were walking quite fast into Snape’s office, then his rooms…

 

Oh, this was all too familiar.

 

Harry started to tremble, just as Snape let go. 

 

Snape did that weird thing with the back of his hand again. 

 

“Harry, sit down.  I’ll get the potion.  Just try and relax.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Harry squeaked.  He watched Severus walk out of the room and into the bathroom.  He sighed of relief.  He breathed, in and out, in and out.  He couldn’t deal with this.  He had to get out of here—

 

Snape was back with a potion.  He held it out to Harry.  “Drink it.  We’ll both feel better soon.”

 

Harry cocked his head to the side, wondering what that meant.  He chugged the potion—it tasted awful.

 

Snape sat across from him.  “Feel better?”

 

Harry felt loopy, but calm.  He also felt compelled to answer.  “I dunno!  I feel less queasy.”

 

Snape grinned evilly.  Harry cursed mentally.  Shite. 

 

Veratiserum.

 

Snape asked casually, “ _Harry_.  You have been distracted in my class lately.  Why is that?”  He smirked.  The evil bastard.

 

Harry gritted his teeth, trying not to answer.  “Because I….mmmrrphfff you.”

 

Snape leaned in.  “Harry, you can’t fight it.  You were always bad at occluding.  I know you’ve been in here before.  I just don’t know how.  So—repeat what you just said, will you?”  He had a glimmer in his eyes.  The bastard.

 

Harry sighed, “Because I saw you when you were naked and I liked it but I didn’t know what to do or how to get out because you’re a WOMAN.  I think.”   Harry gasped for breath.  “Could I have a glass of water?”

 

Snape just looked at him.  “You…know that I have…female reproductive organs?”

 

Harry just said, “Yes.”

 

Snape’s face went green this time.  “How on EARTH do you know that?”

 

Harry bit his lip, “Well, first I was following you because I was thinking about you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I just kept following you…and then…and then…”  Harry tried to fight it but he couldn’t.  “Then I wanted to see your bedroom out of curiosity and…oh god, you were naked, and I saw your breasts, and they were beautiful.”  Wait—what?

 

Harry blushed.  “Er…I mean, I saw your breasts, and they were beautiful.”  Oh gods, he couldn’t stop.  “Then you were…you were on the bed, and you had the toy…and you charmed it, and it was so…arousing.” 

 

Harry buried his head in his hands.  He groaned, “I’m so _so_ sorry.  I should’ve never followed you.  You’ll never forgive me.”

 

Just barely hearing Snape’s voice, with his head still in his hands, Snape said, “Have you told anyone?”

 

Harry quickly replied, “Just Ron, and no one else.  Not Hermione.  Just had to tell someone.  I couldn’t keep it to myself, Sir.” 

 

“Was this a prank?”

 

Harry’s head shot up from his hands, “No!”  He exclaimed.  “No, I respect you.  I like you.  I—”

 

Snape looked horrified, and pale.  “What do you mean, you ‘like me?’  We don’t even get along, Potter!”

 

Harry shook his head, knowing what was coming, but he was so unprepared for it.  “With all due respect, Sir, when I realized you saved me, I liked you.  I have deep gratitude and respect for what you’ve done.  I am ashamed of what I’ve called you, how I’ve treated you.  I like you because I like your hair.  I like your eyes.  I like how you came all over the dildo.”  Harry was shaking with fear.  Oh god.  It was so terrible.  What had he done?

 

Snape looked at him in utter shock.  “You mean to tell me, that not only was this NOT a prank, but that you liked what you saw?”  His eyes were scrutinizing Harry’s every move.

 

Harry was defeated.  “Yes,” he breathed.  “Yes to all of it.”

 

Snape was the most confused Harry had ever seen him.  He got up, combing his hands through his hair.  “What do you want from me?”

 

“A kiss.” 

 

The words were out before Harry could stop them.  He couldn’t believe he said that. 

 

Snape walked forward in strides, which only made Harry shake with want.  He was somehow both mortified and needy.

 

“Why,” Snape breathed bitterly in his ear, “do you want to kiss _me_?”

 

Harry took a breath, “YouarebeautifulandI-like…you.”

 

_Why_ did he have to keep saying that!

 

Suddenly, his cheek was being caressed by Snape’s hand, and his eyes met onyx ones.  The touch felt so warm, so inviting.  Harry felt himself slip, losing control over his actions, and his desires came to the forefront.

 

“…please.”  Harry whispered, knowing that this was not the Veratiserum talking.  Not at this point.  This was all him.  Hell, he’d poured his feelings out anyway. 

 

Snape demandingly pressed his lips against Harry’s.  Harry whimpered with want, and his lips felt like they were on fire against his Professor’s.  They met each other eagerly, their lips massaging hungrily against each other.  Harry stood there, being devoured, while Snape’s gentle hand was on his cheek. 

 

This was better than his kiss with Cho—in fact, Harry was quite sure that he’d never properly been kissed before this.  Harry wanted more, needed more. 

 

Just as it was about to be even more amazing, Snape pulled away.  He had a hurt look on his face.  “Satisfied?”

 

Harry panted, catching his breath.  He looked into Snape’s hurt eyes, walking forward, “Yes, but I want more.  I want you.” 

 

“ _Accio_ Antidote for Veratiserum.”  The vial flew into Snape’s hand, and he uncorked it, handing it to Harry.  Harry downed it and set it aside on the table. 

 

Snape crossed his arms, “What about now?”

 

He grabbed Snape possessively by the cloak and kissed him again, harder this time, but Snape’s hand pushed him away.  “You do not know what you are doing.”  Each word was a slice through the heart, but Harry had to try.

 

Harry shook his head, “Yes I do.” 

 

“Don’t you wonder,” Snape said, uncharacteristically softly, “how I am the way that I am?”

 

Harry bit his lip.  “Well, yes.  But it doesn’t turn me off, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

 

The Professor uncrossed his arms with an incredulous look on his face.  “You are not asking for an explanation?” 

 

Harry shook his head, stepping forward again.  “It’s not that I’m not curious…but I don’t have to know.  Not if you don’t want to tell me.”  His bright green eyes shined behind his glasses.  Snape shook his head, “I don’t understand you, Potter.” 

 

Harry smiled, and chuckled a little.  He reached for Snape’s hand, and held it.  Merlin, he wanted Snape so badly.  But it sounded like Snape wanted to go slow, if anything at all.  He squeezed the hand in his, and Snape squeezed back.

 

“You know,” Harry tried, “we could…get to know each other.  It’d probably have to be inside of your quarters, but—”

 

Snape’s lips were suddenly hot on his, in an open-mouthed, sloppy, wonderful kiss.  Harry gasped, letting Snape in, as he felt a hand on the back of his head. 

 

Feeling a whirlwind of emotion, Snape couldn’t explain why he was kissing a student—no one had ever been so kind, so openly welcome to his being.  Not that anyone knew, but Snape could only imagine the reactions of everyone.  All those years of isolation, rejection from any love interest he ever had, made Harry’s declaration ever more caring.

 

He had certainly never expected that nature—and he did not appreciate Harry sneaking into his quarters. 

 

In what seemed like only a few passionate seconds, Snape broke the kiss with a question. 

 

“What are we doing?”  His voice sounded rusty, even to him. 

 

Harry groaned, “Please, don’t stop now.” 

 

Snape let himself be pulled in for another searing kiss, before rasping, “But…Harry…”

 

Harry shivered at the sound of his name, moaning against the man’s lips, “ _Severus_ …”

 

Snape kissed him hard in response.  No one had ever said his name like that.  _No one_.

 

Just that one word, and Snape’s walls were broken down.  Harry expressed such want, such need.

 

Harry felt overwhelmed with passion.  He’d never felt so alive.  He grasped the buttons on Snape’s robes, trying to undo all of them. 

 

Snape smirked against Harry’s lips, toying with his tongue against his own.

 

Severus grabbed Harry’s hard cock through his trousers.  Harry squeaked, panting, trying to regain control. 

 

The look in Harry’s eyes was so helpless, so wanting, that Severus could only think of one thing to do.

 

“Hold onto me.”  Severus said without hesitation, looking into Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry nodded, grabbing onto Snape’s arms. 

 

Within a second, they apparated into Snape’s bedroom.  Harry looked up into Severus’ eyes again, blushing.  “Er…you really want me, Severus?”

 

Snape couldn’t help but smirk.  “Have my actions not proven so?  Perhaps I should further convince you…”

 

He pushed Harry back onto the bed.  “ _Divesto._ ”  He said, pointing his wand at Harry, leaving him completely stark.

 

Snape’s jaw dropped open.  Harry was…large.  “Oh sweet Merlin.”  Severus whispered dangerously.

 

Harry blushed under the scrutiny of Severus.  He was naked and exposed.  “Er…I…I’m sorry…”

Snape’s eyes snapped to Harry’s, “You misunderstand.  I was simply,” he got on his knees, “admiring the view, Harry.”  He grasped Harry’s pulsing, oversized cock, making Harry gasp with need.  “And it is a very nice sight, indeed.”

 

Harry’s jaw dropped now, as Snape spread his legs, stroked him once, and sucked the tip of his hard cock.

 

Harry couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, as Snape looked at him while sucking down tantalizingly slowly, until his long member was hitting the back of his throat.

 

Harry gulped, shaking, wanting to cum so fucking badly.  He whimpered with such needy want, “Oh _SEVERUS_!  Oh god!”

 

Severus moved up, then encircled the tip of his cock with his tongue, using his saliva as lubricant to pump Harry’s dick.  He looked into Harry’s half-lidded gaze and licked the member from root to tip.  “Mmm…”  He moaned, sucking on the side of Harry’s engorged organ.

 

“Severus!  I don’t think I…can last.”  Harry said in pleasuring agony.  He gripped the sheets so hard, his knuckles were white.

 

Severus cradled Harry’s balls, “That’s the idea, Mister Potter.”  And then, just like that, he sucked Harry’s cock again with determination.  It took all of Harry’s strength not to thrust, but he didn’t need to, with Severus accommodating his bulk all the way down his hot, tight, wet throat.

 

Harry incoherently yelled out Severus’ name, and more, and please, please!  He gripped the back of Snape’s head and arched, closing his eyes, seeing white.

 

Oh, the bliss, the fucking bliss of Snape’s tight mouth all around him.  Snape’s gagging reflex kicked in, but didn’t stop him from his goal of swallowing every last drop of Harry’s semen. 

 

Harry didn’t know he could wail like that.  Snape was still teasing his cock, trying to coax it back to hardness.  Harry watched and was so aroused, after that fucking amazing orgasm, that his member was back to full hardness.

 

Severus Snape was still fully clothed, which only aroused Harry further, while simultaneously made him feel a bit awkward.  Severus blushed, “I…do not know what you expect to see, Harry.”

 

Harry found the strength to sit up and meet him for a sensual kiss.  “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Breaking the kiss, Snape sighed, “Aren’t you with that chit?  The Weasley girl?”

 

Harry snorted, “She wants to carry my children, marry me, the works.  But me?  I couldn’t care less about the witch.  Not to mention, she’s about as exciting to talk to as a wall.”

 

Severus had to smirk at that.  He laughed once, darkly.  “Good.”  He kissed Harry in a painfully erotic way.  Harry moaned, “Please, I want you.  I don’t care…what your parts are.”

 

Severus stood up, grabbing his wand.  “I do need to say something.  I…am a man.  I was born with both female and male reproductive organs.  The night you saw me…I…well, I often glamour myself when I am masturbating, because my pleasure exceedingly comes from my clit and vagina.  And….” He looked down, “my penis is…miniscule.”

 

Harry got up, catching Severus’ hands.  Severus finally looked in his eyes, expecting Harry to run—even after all of this.

 

To his surprise, the young wizard said, “Thank you for telling me that.”  He squeezed his hands.  Severus’ heart was beating so bloody fast.

 

Harry continued, “If this is…too much, we could stop here.  Or, I could…we could do other things.”

 

Severus raised a brow, “You do not want to see me naked, then?”

 

Harry scrambled, “No!  No, Severus, I want that more than…anything.  But I don’t want to…push you too far.  I want you to—”

 

Severus then said an incantation with his wand and removed all his clothing.  Harry was speechless. 

 

Severus did have large breasts.  They were often under a glamour, Harry assumed.  And Harry saw Severus’ penis.

 

It was small—but not as small as Severus made it sound.  Perhaps a good three and a half, maybe four inches.  Not that it made a difference.  Harry was quite thrilled that he would be able to put the whole thing in his mouth without gagging.

 

Harry looked up at the blushing man, who was looking away.  Harry put a finger to his chin.  “You,” he whispered, “are perfect.”  Then he gave the man a searing kiss, putting a hand on his hip.  He had a surprisingly hourglass type shape to his body.  His skin felt so soft.

 

Snape grabbed Harry’s arse with both hands, squeezing his cheeks, and he rutted against his swollen cock.

 

Harry moaned in pleasure, already feeling the wetness of Severus’ pussy.

 

Harry turned Severus around, slowly pushing him down on the bed.  Severus got comfortable while Harry kissed his way down his body.  He suckled on Severus’ left tit, while playing with the other.  Severus moaned wantonly, and Harry couldn’t help but kiss down his body, licking the tip of his cock.  It was rock hard.

 

“Oh, _yes_!”   Severus panted.  Harry looked at him while licking and sucking.  Severus nearly came.

 

Harry stopped at that point, moving downward.  He licked Severus’ clit, spreading his lips apart.  “Mmmm,” Harry moaned.  He really did taste good here.  

 

He heard a noise from Severus, almost unsure if that was really Severus Snape.  Harry did the same motion, and Severus made that same arousing, primal noise.

 

Severus looked at his eyes with pure lust.  “Harry…I need you in me.”

 

Harry didn’t want to hurt him by going too fast.  He put a finger into the tight, wet, hot channel.  It was sucking him in. 

 

Severus shook with pleasure.  Harry moved the finger, deciding another would be okay, and started to suck on his clit again.  He felt Snape grab his hair, pressing him down as he fucked him with his mouth.

 

“ _H-hh-hhhhharry!  Nghh, oh fuck, oh please!_ ”

 

Harry moaned, and the vibrations were too much for Severus.  He pressed Harry down against him as he came around those fingers, squirting his juice into Harry’s mouth, and ejaculating onto his own chest.

 

Harry teased that clit more, taking his fingers out slowly, wanting Severus to be nice and wet for him.  He rubbed his fingers on his cock, lubricating it. 

 

Harry looked down at Severus, who had his legs spread, panting. His eyes were filled with care and lust. 

 

Harry almost forgot where he was, looking into that gaze.  He bent down to steal a kiss. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Severus.  I…I’ve never…done this before.”  Harry said, between searing open-mouthed kisses. 

 

Severus wrapped his legs around Harry and spoke against his lips.  “I haven’t either.  Who would ever want—”

 

Harry kissed him before he could finish his sentence.  “Severus, you are beautiful.  I know you don’t believe it…but I’ll make you believe it, by the end of tonight.” He felt his cock at Severus’ wet entrance. 

 

Severus moaned as Harry slid inside of him.  He went very, very slowly.  Almost excruciatingly slowly, in fact, but Severus appreciated that his newfound lover was so caring. 

 

He’d always imagined his first time to be…well, for starters, he’d imagined he would have been younger.  However, this was proving to be worth the wait, as Harry was all the way inside.

 

“Does…it hurt?”  Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling.  His toned chest was glistening with sweat.  He looked like a God of some sort, to Severus.

 

Severus wanted to reply, but truly couldn’t.  Harry had a lustful look on his face, “Severus?  I won’t keep going if you’re not alright.  You know that, don’t you?”

 

Severus nodded once, clearing his throat.  “Don’t…stop…” He spoke in a raspy voice.  It didn’t even sound like him. 

 

Harry pinched his eyes shut to keep from coming.  Severus was _so_ tight.  Not to mention, this was also Harry’s first time—and he was only hanging on by a thread. 

 

He felt something warm on his cheek—Severus’ fingers.  Harry opened his eyes, looking down at the beautiful man beneath him.  The fingers stroked his cheek, and Severus groaned, “I am…alright.  _Please_ …”

 

Harry couldn’t help but move after that plead.  He thrusted, just a little.

 

Harry was captivated by Snape’s facial expression—and how beautiful he looked with those breasts of his.  Merlin…he thought, thrusting again, eliciting that same plead from Severus Snape’s thin lips. 

 

Those were the lips that deducted points, that told him that fame isn’t everything, and the same lips were now begging Harry, begging him for another thrust.

 

Harry whimpered this time, as he sped up, which only made Severus cling to him like a succubus. 

 

“ _Yes._ ”  Severus whispered, his eyes pinched shut, his mouth open.  “ _Ohhh, yes._ ”

 

Harry whined, “Oh, Severus…if only I had known sooner…I would have…”  He thrusted hard this time, involuntarily. 

 

Severus’ eyes snapped open.  He groaned in pleasure.  Then, he looked at Harry as the young man continued to move deliciously inside of him.  “You’d have…?”

 

Harry snarled in sweet pleasure, “I’d have made you mine,” he felt Severus quiver, “so bloody long ago.”

 

Severus keened.  “You do realize— _fuck!_ —that you are…eighteen?” 

 

Harry couldn’t take it anymore.  He lifted Severus’ legs over his shoulders and pounded into him fast, hard, with deep strokes. 

 

Severus looked like he was going to die.  But the fire in his eyes told Harry otherwise.  That’s when Harry took one of his hands to stroke Severus’ cock, and the other to massage his clit. 

 

Harry had never heard a man scream like that before.  It was as if the walls shook, and his eyes closed, only seeing white.  The orgasm was pulled out of him as Snape came all over them, spraying them with his gift.  Harry kept his finger on Severus’ clit as he was milked dry.  His cock was being sucked in, and he gladly came, came deep into his Professor.

 

When finally regaining consciousness, Harry found himself heaving, still inside his lover, who was doing the same. 

 

When Harry pulled out of Severus, his cock was _covered_ in cum. It was thick, white, and beautiful.  He swiped some with a finger and licked it, tasting it.  “Mmmm,” he moaned.  It tasted like Severus.

 

Before he could process anything else, Severus was suddenly sucking his cock clean.  Harry grabbed his head, looked into his eyes, and immediately came again. 

 

“How…oh god…Severus…come here, please…”  Harry managed to say, pulling the man up for a long, deep kiss.  He couldn’t believe Severus made him cum again. 

 

They both moaned into the kiss, silently communicating their devotion.  “Oh…Harry…”  Severus said against Harry’s lips, in the most seductive and predatory way.  “That was _delicious_.”

 

Harry smiled and looked into the feral gaze.  He wrapped his arms around his lover and summoned the blankets to wrap over them.  “Severus…that was…it was…” 

 

Severus actually looked at him worriedly.  Harry quickly tried to finish.  He couldn’t think of a good enough word. 

 

“…the best moment of my life.”

 

Severus blinked, almost shocked.  “It…was?” 

 

Harry kissed him tenderly once.  “Yes.  Absolutely, without a doubt…yes.”

 

Severus kissed him back so sensually, Harry thought he might melt under the covers. 

 

Harry hugged Snape suddenly, after the kiss was over.  Snape wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.  Harry whispered, “Please don’t leave me.”

 

Severus jolted apart from him, “Why would I do that?” 

 

Harry panicked, “I don’t know…I just…I don’t want this to be…a fling, you know?” 

 

Severus genuinely smiled.  “Come here.”  Harry flipped over and lay in his lover’s arms.  He heard the man whisper deeply, “You will not leave.  I will not let you.  And if you do, you’ll lose points.”

 

Harry chuckled, “Hey!  You can’t do that!”

 

Severus smiled, but Harry couldn’t see it this time.  “I will and _can_ do what I so please.”

 

Harry looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.  “Obviously.”

 

_Fin._


	2. There's Something About Snape (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie to you--this is all smut with a fluffy ending.  
> I might add one more chapter to this series if highly requested (comment please)~  
> I really enjoy writing Harry and Severus this way <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Read chapter summary for details <3)
> 
> Put the kids to bed ;)

**There’s Something About Snape…(Part Two)**

 

 

Severus Snape had woken up in pure bliss—a feeling he was far too unfamiliar with. 

 

At first, he was startled to see Harry lying next to him.  The boy…no, man…had his mouth hanging open, drooling onto the pillow as he snored softly.

 

Severus found himself hot all over, remembering what they had done last night.  Severus and Harry both lost their virginity. 

 

He _accio_ -ed a glass of water to his hand and chugged it, which made Harry stir at the slight noise.  He laid back down onto the pillow.  Severus watched Harry yawn like a lion and stretch out.  Lazily, Harry opened his bright emerald eyes, shining in Severus’ direction.  The blanket was draped _barely_ over his arse, and his morning erection was making itself known, pressed against his stomach.

 

Severus hadn’t realized he’d been staring for so long.  Harry murmured in a rasp, “Hey, you.”

 

Severus blinked and cleared his throat.  What was he supposed to say?  Harry was smiling, so that was a good sign—maybe he really didn’t regret anything.

 

Harry saw the concern in Severus’ eyes.  He reached for Snape’s hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing each long finger.  He caressed the hand against his cheek and closed his eyes, kissing Severus’ inner wrist.

 

Snape kissed Harry on the lips softly, slowly, for the gesture. 

 

“…Harry…”

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, not wanting to stop.  He ran his fingers through Severus’ black hair. 

 

“ _Sir_ …”

 

Severus stopped for a moment, his breath hitching, his erection throbbing.  Gods.  Did Harry just call him ‘Sir?’

 

Harry pulled back and caught his breath, “I…want to fuck you, Sir.”  He ran his fingers down Severus’ chest.  “Is that okay, Sir?”  His eyes were so fiery and passionate, and when Severus looked into them, he could feel the wetness drip down his thighs and his cock rub against the blankets.

 

Severus kissed Harry softly, “I would like that very much, Mister Potter.”

 

Harry kissed him hard once with pent up emotion he didn’t know he had.  He threw the blankets to the side and kissed Severus, all the way down to his hard cock.

 

He looked up at his Professor innocently and started to lick him up and down, sucking on the shaft, bringing it to life.  Severus let out a mangled cry, “ _Potter!_ ”

 

Harry looked at him with feigned concerned, innocent eyes.  “Professor?”  He sucked hard on that cock, toying with his heavy balls.  He slowly stopped his sucking only to stroke Severus playfully slow, biting his lip, raking his nails lightly along Severus’ left thigh.  “Professor,” Harry whimpered, “please…”

 

He kept stroking, looking into Snape’s eyes, watching Snape clutch the sheets with his hands until his knuckles were white.  “Oh, Sir…you’re so close.”  Harry said, sucking innocently again, bobbing his head up and down, moaning around Snape’s dick.

 

Snape gasped in restraint.  “Potter!  You’re so fucking—ah! Tight around me!”  Snape tried to not push his hips up, he didn’t want to choke Harry, but oh Merlin it felt heavenly.

 

And those mischievous glances from the brat weren’t helping either. 

 

Harry licked off the precum, “Mmmmm, Professor…you taste so good.”  He was stroking Severus at a lightning pace now.  “Sir,” Harry whined, “please cum, I need teacher to cum for me, please Professor Snape, oh please, please Sir—”

 

Snape arched and his mouth dropped open, his eyes focused on Harry giving him one last suck, wringing his cock dry, pumping him with his hand for all the brat was worth.

 

Severus shouted something incoherent and mindlessly came in thick spurts all over his chest, shooting all the way up to his nipples.  He heaved in and out as he watched Harry with his innocent school-boy face licking up all of his cum. 

 

“Oh, Sir…” Harry whispered, lapping up the white strands on his chest.  “Love it when you cum for me, Sir…”

 

Severus pulled him up by his arms and kissed him deeply.  Harry’s breath was taken away at that kiss. Their tongues met in an erotic dance, and groan was matched for groan.

 

“…wanna fuck you…. _Sir_ …”  Harry moaned between heavy kisses, rolling around with Severus on the bed.

 

“That can be arranged, Mister Potter…”  Severus growled, grabbing for Harry’s dick, leaking precum steadily now. 

 

Harry sucked on a sensitive spot on his Professor’s neck, then looked into his eyes.  “Please, Sir?”  He asked coyly, sucking his fingers in his mouth, then reaching down between Snape’s legs, past his cock, pressing those wet fingers to his clit and circling deliciously slowly. 

 

Snape thought he had lost consciousness.  He arched and made a sound he didn’t know he was capable of making.  “ _YES!_ ”  He cried, watching Harry, once again, travel down his stomach.  But this time, his mouth went beneath his dick. 

 

Harry sniffed deeply and licked Snape’s vaginal opening.  He spread the lips apart and circled the quivering hole with his tongue.  He quickly closed his eyes and wriggled his tongue inside that still tight entrance, so wet and warm for him.

 

Snape grabbed for Harry’s head and involuntarily pressed him down, making a guttural noise.  “MMmmnnnnnhhh…”

 

Snape held Harry’s head in place as Harry started to make torturous circles with his tongue inside of him.  At the end of each circle, Snape would quiver and yelp, “Hhhhnn!  Uhhhhnnn!  _Hhhnnnn_!”

 

Harry toyed with Severus’ clit with his finger now while tasting his pussy.  He was being held there, but he wanted to be there.  He wanted Snape.

 

He felt Severus start to reach his climax.  This time, he moved his tongue in and out, circling, in and out…and he grabbed Severus’ smooth hips and pulled him toward him.

 

Severus could feel Harry’s tongue deep and demanding inside him, as if there was no escape—but Severus didn’t want him to go, he wanted this _now_ , wanted _Harry_ , was going to _cum_.

 

Severus shook as if he was having a seizure as he _came_ , feeling that tongue deliciously eat him alive, oh _fuck_.  He couldn’t even make a sound, with exception for his loud gasps and breaths, as he was fucking Harry Potter’s tongue deep inside him.

 

The waves of pleasure subsided, and surprisingly, his hole was still quivering with need.  Harry came up for air, though he was used to breathing through his nose by now. 

 

He kissed his way back up to Severus’ mouth, stroking his cheek.  Severus could taste sex on him. 

 

He let out a whine involuntarily and pulled Harry Potter close to him.  Harry already had his cock at Severus’ entrance, just barely touching it.  Harry’s hands were at Severus’ hips, with the man’s legs spread wide.

 

Severus didn’t recognize his own voice, nor did he have any control over his speaking, when he heard himself whimper, “Now, fuck me _now_ , Mister Potter!”

 

Harry _thrusted_ home, his cock so bloody hard, he could have came right then.  He watched Severus’ breasts jiggle as he moved a bit.  He rocked into Severus agonizingly, deliciously slowly. 

 

“ _SIR!”_ Harry whined as Severus wrapped his legs around Potter. 

 

“ _You will do what I say!_ ”  Severus rasped in more of a whine than a command.  He slapped Harry’s arse which made him thrust hard. 

 

“ _YES SIR!  ANYTHING SIR!_ ”  Harry said, thrusting at a steady pace now.

 

They met in a sloppy kiss, thrusting with each other.  Severus whispered in Harry’s ear, “Someone’s been naughty, haven’t they, Mister Potter?”

 

Harry about lost it, but had to keep going, couldn’t stop fucking that tight wet heat.  All he could muster was an agreeable noise, “ _Ahhhhh hnnuh!_ ”

 

Severus squeezed his muscles around Harry’s nine-inch erection.  He clucked his tongue, “Do you want to be a _good_ boy, _Potter_?”

 

Harry gasped in sobs, “ _Please!  Please let me cum inside you!_   _Sir!_ ”  Their thrusts were loud and erratic, making the bed slam against the wall over and over again.

 

Harry went to kiss Snape’s lips, but Severus caught his jaw with his right hand and looked into his eyes.  “ _Who do you belong to, brat_?” 

 

Harry nearly yelled, “ _You_ , Sir!”  Their thrusting had slowed into long, precise movements. 

 

Snape kissed him hard, squeezing his pussy around Harry again.  Harry closed his eyes tight, trying so hard to starve off his orgasm.

 

“Harry.”  Severus whispered, catching the boy’s attention, “Hard and fast, now.”

 

Harry did as told, grasping Severus’ hips and thrusting inside, thrusting _hard_ , _fast_ , looking into Severus’ eyes like he was a piece of meat.

 

Severus whined and trembled, so fucking close, and he could feel Harry growing bigger, getting so big and so fucking hard in his nearly virgin pussy.  He whined at Harry, clutching his breasts, “ _Cum inside me like a good boy, Harry!_ ”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he gasped, growled in Severus’ ear, circling Snape’s clit with his finger.

 

Severus arched at the touch and squeezed roughly around Harry—and those delicious sounds!  Harry heard his Professor beg and whine for his sperm and he finally gave it to him.  Harry kissed him open-mouthed, sloppily, as Severus kissed back, and they were both coming, coming _hard_.  Harry’s cock kept emptying into Severus’ deep channel, pulsing and twitching, which only made Severus hump and rut against that large delicious prick, milking him completely. 

 

“Don’t you _dare_ leave.”  Severus whined, pushing Harry’s arse toward him, pressing his body flesh to his own, forcing his cock to stay inside of him.  Harry’s eyes were rolled back as Snape came and came, creaming him and sucking him in.  He felt like his cock was being eaten alive, but in the most delightful way.  Their bodies shook together, and they moved some more—Harry couldn’t believe he had more to give. 

 

Snape’s pussy was so fucking _tight_.  “Pro-Profess-Professor!”  Harry whimpered, and he shot another strand of cum into the impossibly tight channel.

 

Snape felt Harry thrust and thrust and thrust, and _fucking Merlin_ , was he going to cum again—oh fuck, yes, he thought, “ _Harryyyy…_ ”

 

Harry let his hips move into his Professor’s perfect body and gave over his control.  Both men came, Severus’ pussy drank deeply of Harry’s thick, strong stands of semen, and Harry grew soft inside the wet, aching channel.

 

Severus moaned of contentment and fullness.  Harry was busy suckling on one of Severus’ elongated nipples.

 

“Fuck.”  Snape stated as Harry left his hole. 

 

“Yeah.”  Harry panted and smiled at him.

 

 

**HP/SS**

 

_One year later_

 

Severus and Harry were finally comfortable sharing that they were in a relationship to their acquaintances, now that Harry was out of school.  Harry was comfortable staying in a condo with Severus—who often would publish his potions research on Wolfsbane.  They had a dedicated laboratory in their basement.

 

Harry was working in a library full time, which he absolutely loved.  Severus often pointed out the irony in the situation.  Harry was thrilled to be out of danger on a consistent basis, so he didn’t mind the playful banter.

 

Severus was unbelievably happy—he never thought he could be happy in life, let alone live in a state of bliss day after day.  The cards he was dealt were so bleak, he thought that he was doomed.

 

Thank Merlin he gave Harry that Veratiserum.

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment <3
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> TheSnarryShipper <3

**Author's Note:**

> All your comments make my heart sing. Please leave one. 
> 
> Did you like intersex Snape?
> 
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
